Starry Night
by karoolis
Summary: The story of Alice and Frank... in one day a lot can happen... love can happen! FL/AL; L/J R&R  coOlest acronime EVER!  ;
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Not a lot of Alice and Frank in the beginning; but there will be more later... ;)**

Once Upon a beautiful Hogsmead day, two fair young maidens gracefully glided into the castle of Queen Rosmerta...

Lily, Alice and Marlene ran through the heavy rain, which started half an hour ago on one of the few days the students of Hogwarts were aloud outside the restricted borders of the school.

"Ugh! This is just my luck." Grumbled Marlene as she and her two fellow 7th year friends arrived at the dry and warm shelter. It was considerably empty as most of the students had opted to stay at Hogwarts that day.

"Come on; let's go sit near the fireplace. I feel like a frozen popsicle!" laughed Lily, trying to keep the mood light and gay. Marlene grumbled and Alice joined in Lily's laughter.

The three seated themselves in the booth next to the fireplace. They ordered butterbeers and some cake, which soon enough came.

"I'm going to miss this," sighed Lily. "We'll never get the chance to do this again properly, will we?"

"Of course!" chimed Alice with her soprano voice. "It may not be the same, but that's life. Everything happens for a reason!"

"Ha! Rain doesn't happen for a reason, it happens just to spite me!" said Marlene, glaring out the window at the murky gray sky.

There was a sort cling of sound from the door, as it announced the arrival of new customers. The girls, who were busy laughing at all the fond memories they had from their younger years did not notice this until the certain people deemed to make themselves know.

"Why, isn't it the lovely Lily Evans!" shouted Sirius Black. "The wonderful little pixie Alice," he continued "and this beautiful angel

Everyone laughed at him, well almost everyone. Marlene chose to rather grumble, "And... my bad luck continues."

The other three marauders approached the girls and Sirius, pulling up chairs to sit on.

"Hey" said Remus. The girls greeted him while Sirius pronounced,

"Moony! I didn't see you there for a sec, what have you been doing these past few, umm..."

"Seconds?" said Remus, lifting an eyebrow in amusement.

"What! I don't want to miss anything..."

"Padfoot, you're already missing something. It's called a brain."

"I do well in school!" Sirius counted.

"I think he's revering to everything else." Laughed James

"Well, I get laid, people. When I want. Ha! Try and beat that." said Sirius offensively. He continued by saying,

"Talking about people and their love life..." He winked at Remus. The both stood up and pressed Lily and James together.

The latter laughed and James put his arm around Lily.

"Dude, you've missed a lot." He proclaimed and the rest starred in awe at the pair.

Sure James and Lily have become friends since the beginning of the year, but they did not recently show any development in their relationship.

Lily finding her friends faces amusing, decided to push her luck. She gave James a kiss on the cheek. James, being the sneaky little bugger that he is turned his head so that it landed on his lips.

Marlene and Sirius both gave a cry of, "Finally!" while Peter dropped his butter beer on the table. The contents spilled and landed on Marlene's pants.

"Yuck! This is disgusting! Why am I son unlucky today!" she cried out in frustration.

Sirius, always being the helpful one, griped a cloth and tried to help her clean. Marlene wasn't having any of it.

"Black!" she screamed and slapped his face. She threw her share of the bill's money on the table, gave Alice and Lily their secret sign and dashed off.

'Was it something I said?" asked Sirius, "No more like did, Padfoot" laughed James.

"Don't try and act so innocent!" declared Alice, rounding on James and Lily. "When, where and WHY!"

"Calm down, Alice!" laughed Lily. "Last week, Friday, after duty, (Of course not on, Alice!) And seriously, don't say it Black, should I rally say why? I'm not in the mood for a romantic saga. No offense, James."

"Isn't she the best?" asked James.

"I don't get it." said Sirius. Alice, the only one of the rest who understood what was coming, let out a sigh of irritation.

"Lily's not serious, I am!" he whined like a puppy. Everyone else let out a sigh much like Alice's.

"O, look! There's Frank!" claimed James, sharing a smirk with Lily when Alice's head shot up. She immediately fixed her hair, which is strange for Alice. She liked to dress pretty and do her hair, but when she was done fixing her up she left it and felt confident for the rest of the day.

Sirius caught up on what James was doing and jumped up, dragging Frank to their table.

"Frank-inator! What's Cracking Lacking?" He said, while Alice tensed nervously. It was common knowledge that they both liked each other, but both were also too shy to let the other know. James and Lily were smiling at the scene, but Peter and Remus was roaring with laughter at Frank's facial expression.

Right there and then, Lily decided she would do everything for her friends to get them together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

**AN: Yet again not A LOT of Frank and Alice... I love this little story, it's working out nicely!**

Right there and then, Lily decided she would do everything for her friends to get them together...

"So, Frank, are you ready to say your final good-byes to this place yet?" said James to break the tension that had been building since Sirius decided that he wanted to go chase after one of his many 'flames'.

"I don't know. I'm ready to go and see the world, get away from my mother," everyone shuddered at the mention of her, "and be independent. I am going to miss this place, though. You've spent about more than half of your life for Seven years here, its home no matter what house you are in. I guess what I'm saying is that technically I am ready to go, but that doesn't mean I want to say good-bye yet."

"Nicely put! Lily, this is exactly what I meant yesterday, Frank just made a whole lot sense then I did."

"Oh, now I get it! Your right, he does make a whole lot more sense than when you tried to explain it."

"Thanks"

"Anytime" Lily replied sweetly, she then rounded on to her best friend.

"Alice, are you ready to spread those Prada Wings of yours?"

"Good question. I'll tell you when I know the answer." Everyone snorted into their drinks at this answer. Remus clapped her on her back.

"Couldn't have put it better for myself, let me guess, you're so called 'Prada wings' are spread to just surf the wind when it wants to come?"

"I agree with James, it sounds so much cooler when someone else interprets it."

"Amen and hallelujah!"

"James, do you even know what that means?" asked Lily

"Not really, I heard it on the television once."

"That explains it."

"Funny"

"I know, right?"

"Whatever"

"Sore loser"

"I am not!"

"What about the time you cried when you guys lost that one match"

"I did not cry I was just very upset. It was the first, and only, match I ever lost! If it's something you care about, well pardon for being a little bummed!"

"Little?"

"It was!"

"Right, keep telling yourself that, maybe one day it will happen."

"Feisty are you"

"You've known that since we were First Years"

"True"

"Shut up"

"Don't tempt me"

"I'd like to see you try"

"Guys, really? Can't we have a civil conversation without you to ripping at each other, dating or not"

"Thank you, Remus. You know you and Frank are probably the only real men around here!" She said. Realising that she added Frank without thinking, though that was what she was thinking, she blushed a crimson red.

"Hey! For your information, I am a man too!" huffed James, when Lily snorted he continued saying to her, "What? Do you want to find out?" he said smirking at her. Lily just pushed his head away.

"Idiot." She muttered

"Well, I still take a big offence to that, Alice."

"I think her information is quite accurate, as always." Said Frank, sealing it with a smirk of his own.

At his comment Alice smiled brightly at him. Remus chuckled at the two's faces.

"Well, now that we have established who is exactly what, how about we order something to eat. I'm starving!"

"You're beginning to sound like Padfoot, Moony. You ate a whole bag of honeydukse chocolate an hour ago. The BIG bag type."

"What? I'm a growing man!"

"What did you say, Lily? Keep telling yourself that, maybe one day it will happen!"

"I've got to get that in writing, because I'll never remember it and it's a good come back." Frank muttered to Alice. It was common knowledge that Frank tended to forget things.

"As long as you'll let me borrow it, I'll write it down for you." Suggested Alice as she lifted a parchment and a quill.

"Deal"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

**AN: this one goes out to Exams... because of you I am NOT studying! **

"As long as you'll let me borrow it, I'll write it down for you." Suggested Alice as she lifted a parchment and a quill.

"Deal"

"Oh, look." Said Remus, "There's Professor Slughorn, what is he doing?"

"Moony, that is called trying to get Evans to see –" he was cut off as Lily stood on his foot.

"Hello, Professor!" she said merrily to the newly arrived Slughorn. "Lily, dear. How are you today?" He frowned when he saw James's arm around Lily. Like everyone else, he was not use to the new relationship. He did not even know about it.

When Lily did not react, he relaxed and listening to her question. "Is there going to be a Christmas Celebration this year, professor?"

"Oh, yes. There may be talks of a school ball, but I still want to have my usual celebration, before this wonderful lot graduates!" he proclaimed, laughing. "I have already invited some previous students of mine, to fit in their busy schedules, of course! Lots of pristine people are going to be there, even Mad-Eye Moody!" At the sound of the current Head of the Auror department, Frank and Alice immediately sat upright. Slughorn noticed this, he was fond of the two and they always got invited to his parties or get together. But Lily was his absolute favourite.

"Oh, hello there, my, it looks like you two will be very interested! Do not fret, you'll be on the top of my list!" He said chuckling as Alice's eyes went bright and Frank smiled at his words.

"Thank you, professor!" the two said. He smiled and bided them good day.

Frank got a worried look on his face, "Are you interested in being an Auror, Alice?" he asked.

"Yes" she said curtly, not liking his tone of voice.

"No, I did not mean that you will make- I mean, it's just- Its very dangerous!" he proclaimed. Alice raised an eyebrow, "Is it because I'm a girl or because it's just little Alice?"

"No, I mean-Ugh! It's not because you're a girl, it's just... I don't want to see you get hurt." He mumbled.

Alice laughed, while Lily snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"Trust me, she may be a pixie, but she's a powerful, scary pixie!" said Lily as Alice glared at her.

"I-am-not-a-pixie." She said through her teeth, blushing at the nickname mentioned in front of Frank.

"Well, you kind of are. But in a good way! I mean-" said Frank.

Remus laughed, "Stop blushing, Frank and you too Alice." This only made the pair blushes harder and the other three laugh harder.

"Well, I have to be off. Professor McGonagoll wanted to see me, seems like a have a fury little problem." Said Remus, winking at James and Lily as he picked up his bags and strolled out of the pub.

"He has got to sort out that rabbit of his, he is even getting in trouble by McGonagall!" said Alice. James snorted with laughter, but soon stopped when Lily kicked him in the shins.

Alice blushed and mumbled, "Never mind." Frank glared at James, which only resulted in him almost breaking a rib from trying to hold his laughing.

"If he's got a furry little problem, then you've got a slimy little problem! I heard that frog of yours escaped, _again_!"

"Hey! Leave Peaches out of this!" With this, Frank and James busted out in laughter.

"Peaches? I my gosh, you know some people each frogs on peaches!" said James and he and Frank busted out with laughter again.'

Alice face burned a bright red, Lily sensing that her friend wanted to make a snappy reply about James teddy bear. But she was too late and Alice jumped up running to the bathroom.

"Nice" was all Lily said, accompanied by a glare, before she ran off after her friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

"Nice" was all Lily said, accompanied by a glare, before she ran off after her friend.

Lily came into the bathroom, quickly scanning around she found that only one stall was occupied.

She slowly made her way to the door and softly she knocked on the wood.

'Alice, honey, you OK?" she inquired.

"Yeah," came Alice's miserable voice. Lily relaxed a little knowing that her friend wasn't sobbing. She knew Alice was very sensitive about her love for frogs and hated when people mentioned them being eaten. She was also sensitive around the people she likes and being humiliated like that in front of Frank was hard, making it even harder the fact that he had laughed at her.

The bath room door opened with a loud squeak and Alice came out, throwing herself at Lily. After the whole comforting scene, Alice straitened her close and raised her head,

"Let's go." She said confidently.

They walked out of the bathroom and began making their way back to their table. Lily came arrived first and sat down. James put his arm around her, but she just shrugged it off. James face fell even more.

When Alice made it to the table, Frank jumped up and embraced her.

"I'm sorry!" he said while he tightly held her. She smiled, "its fine." The pair sat down and Lily winked at Alice, who blushed.

James looked out of the window and smiled, "It is snowing again!"

"James, it has been snowing the whole week." Said Lily, rolling her eyes and clearly not in the mood.

"But it is snowing very faintly! Perfect for some marauder snowball fighting!" he declared. Frank looked out of the window and laughed,

"Seems like Sirius and Peter has the same idea!" It was true, for they had started to dance about and casually flick snowballs at each other. James at still, but one could see he was itching to join them. Lily rolled her eyes again and gave up,

"Just go join them!" James jumped up and ran out of the pub. Lily shook her head,

"Boys will be boys. Don't you want to go join them Frank?" she asked, he was looking out the window.

"Nah, not in the mood." He replied simply.

**Sorry! I know it is extremely short and I apologise, but I wanted to update everything and I was stuck. Going on holiday for two weeks, so I will see you guys after that if I do not get any internet access!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own…**

"Nah, not in the mood." He replied simply.

'Okay," said Lily, not wanting Frank to feel like a third wheel, she decided to choose her next topic carefully,

"Good weather, huh?"

Alice snorted and said,

"Didn't we already have this type of conversation?" Lily glared at her and said,

"You come up with a great topic then…"

"Herbology" was all Alice needed to say. Everyone began talking were enjoying the conversation.

Later, they moved on to playing 20 questions,

"Okay, favourite colour?" asked Lily, starting with an obvious one,

Frank: "Green"

Alice: "Purple"

Lily: "Hazelnut brown"

Frank frowned in confusion whiles Alice laughed,

"Looks like the tables had turned!"

"Ha-ha," said Lily drily, "I remember you once saying that your favourite colour was purple AND blue…"

Frank finally cached on and smirked in that irritatingly proud guy way.

"Well, I do like brown too, but a more toffee brown is my taste" he said, winking at Alice who smiled and blushed furiously.

"Next question, let me see… favourite animal,"

Lily: "Doe"

Frank: "Lion"

Alice: "Frog or unicorn"

Frank raised a questionable eyebrow, while Lily laughed, "One or the other is perfectly normal, _-ish_, but them both? Alice, you are one of a kind!"

Alice's eyes twinkled at the compliment and said,

"But you love me that way!"

As soon as she said it, Alice wanted to mentally kick herself. She and her girlfriends always joked around like that, a lot of girls did, but to say that in front of a guy, Frank for that matter, was extremely embarrassed.

She looked at Frank and he was coolly leaning back in his chair, he looked at her and raised his eyebrows for a second, it looked like he was wiggling his eyebrows for a few seconds at her.

"Right, question number 3!"

"How about favourite subject?" suggested Alice,

Lily: "Charms, potions and arithmancy"

Alice: "Defence against the Dark Arts, charms and herbology"

Frank: "Defence against the dark Arts, potions, herbology and divination"

"Marlene said it was horrible! She always moaned about that subject, so how come it's your favourite?"

"Easy, I've got James and Sirius in the class. Remember, the professor is not McGonagall, and it is _predicting_ the future."

Lily snorted, "That must be fun! But what about the homework?"

Frank shrugged, "Just predict death and gloom, she'll lap it up!"

Alice giggled and sarcastically said, "Oh, how cheerful! The rest of our classes must be _such_ a drag after that little ray of sunshine!"

Frank laughed his big booming laugh and said, "Don't worry; I've got a ray of sunshine right here!"

"Okay, most fascinating text book!"

Lily: "History of Magic, only the teaching bit is just like dying!"

Alice, still giggling: "Defence and herbology"

Frank shrugged again and said, "I don't really read my text books…"

A blast of cool air came towards them as someone opened the door of the Three Broomsticks. James came running covered in snow and a bright mischievous smile on his lips. He grabbed Lily and pulled her out, claiming that she just had to come and play in the snow.

Lily laughed and tried to escape, but James did not let her go. She finally gave in and let him steer her out,

Leaving Frank and Alice all alone…

**Dum, dum, dum daaaaah! Sorry for updating so late, but I just got plain lazzzyyy! There are two chapters left, one continuing on from here and the other is the epilogue…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I… Oh, come on! Do I REALLY have to write it out every chapter! Isn't it obvious since the first chapter of the first story you've read on here!**

Leaving Frank and Alice all alone…

Alice smiled nervously at Frank, who was playing with his thumbs.

"Do you want some more butter beer" he asked,

"Yes, please."

He stood up and proceeded to get their orders while Alice watched him go. She groaned when he reached the counter and some pretty and popular girl from Hogwarts started making conversation with him. Alice turned around and sighed, knowing that she had no chance against her. How could she? She was just plain boring old Alice. She was far from perfect and she knew it.

Firstly, though Alice, I have way to much emotional baggage. I am also very girly in one way, but tomboy like in another. I care about may looks, but not enough. My teeth have an overbite and would definitely not be chosen for a smile advertisement… I do well in school, but I have to really work hard for it. For Frank it comes naturally… I also have some Gryffindor courage, but not a lot, probably next to nothing!

No, she sighed again, I have absolute no chance with Frank Longbott-

She was caught off by a loud clink of a butter beer glass being placed in front of her. She looked up to see Frank smiling at her.

"Frank, if you want to go hang out with," she looked behind her at the girl, "then it's cool, don't feel compelled to stay with me because of some type of common decency or pity."

"I don't, I feel compelled to sit with you, because I want to. You are kind, Alice. Kind, funny, witty and I am crazy about you."

Alice's eyes shot up again from her glass to Frank. He was blushing but was looking her strait in the eye.

"Me too, but not about the sitting part, not that I don't want to sit next to you, I do, about the crazy- you know what I mean!" she exclaimed, after she rambled on in her nervousness.

"Yeah," laughed Frank, "I do. Alice, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes"

**The end! Until the epilogue!**

…

**I know it is short, but I decided not to write filler here and I am still working on dragging a scene like this out without making it feel, well, dragged out!**


	7. epilogue

**Disclaimer: The usual**

**Inspiration: Starry Night by Vincent van Gogh ( I strongly suggest looking at it first…)**

Epilogue:

It was the night before they graduated, and the feast had ended. No one could sleep, everyone was off packing and chatting about their summr holidays. The seventh years where roaming the halls and by tradition they could do so as late as they wanted to.

Maybe it was because the teachers felt that they had to say some sort of good bye to the place. You spend seven years of your life, the years where you grow and mature and learn the most, in this place. And you do that, grow, here. Not just physically and mentally, it is a school afterall, but also socially and spiritually.

They take you away and shield you, teach you and prepare you. Now, they release you and you have to jump to the next stone slab zoom you into the future.

All these thoughts where running around Alice's head as she walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. She was walking slowly, and really looking at every knook and cranny of the place. She knew that she would not forget the place, how could one forget a big bloody magical castle? How could one forget the thousands of days spend here?

She walked up to the Astronomy tower, wanting to have one last look at the sky.

"Starry night

Oh, how bright

It settles in

Your sight and mind

The wind blows

Curling on the edges

As we will soon

Start fraying at the edges."

Alice jumped at the voice behind her, but relaxed as she saw it was Frank.

"I guess so… I've turned into my mother, she is just as sentelmental."

"There is nothing wrong with being nostalgic, Alice. Its life,"

"As long as I don't spend my life waisting it on being nostalgic, I will enjoy this moment to be it."

As so they did, Alice leaning on the railings with Frank standing behind her and holding her…

It truly was a _starry night_…


End file.
